Curse Mark
by Kibagurl16
Summary: Read Please! Maybe You'll Like It!


**://Hey what's up people?! My name is Kibagurl16. I'm not new here; I just disappeared for a while. Anyway… here's a story that I've been thinking about writing for sometime. Well…enjoy! //:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_…**

* * *

....Curse Mark...

The coldest air blew that night.

Trees stood still in there born places, and animals laid asleep in their homes, unaware of anything harming them. The air soon began to become colder and colder as the full moon glowed brighter in the black starless sky. It was like the feeling of a corps body touching your skin, giving you chills to shiver down your spine. In these woods, there was no harmony, but a place of danger and unpleasantness.

The water in creeks and rivers made no sound, and the creatures of the night stayed silent knowing that something was coming. Something that wasn't welcome to anyone that came up against it.

The feeling the vibrations on the ground made pauses as it became louder and faster in seconds. A speed of an animal running fiercely through the tall trees, and avoiding small ponds as it knew it was in grave danger. It's white shinny fur flowed through the wind as its feet carried it father away into the deep dark forest. This creature knew it was being followed as it could hear and sense the presence of someone seeking after her. Her hind legs grew weaker, as she pushed herself by using every source of power in her body to keep away from her predators.

The wound on her side opened wider and wider almost every second, while releasing her thick blood that dripped by her as she ran.

Her golden squinted eyes narrowed a little as she continued to breathe very heavily, and not quickly catching her breath with out coughing up blood. She soon stops, then looks around to try to find shelter, but she was not successful. Suddenly she hears the wolves barking as they were getting closer to her, so she quickly leaps off a boulder, then slips. The slip causes her to twist her back left ankle to ground,but she lefts herself up to feet once again with out hesitation. The grinding on her teeth to relieve the pain and grunting once and while showed that she wasn't going to last much longer.

Howling and moaning in the air soon became silent and so did the chase. The wolves seemed to have stopped and everything was to be quite and very stiff. The female starts to clam down, as she laid in a soft place among a filled of grass. Cautious of her surroundings, she raises her head and stares at a small dead tree that leaned on it's side by a pool of water.

She knew someone were there. She new someone was coming.

Waiting, listening, and watching was the only the thing she could do, for now. Sitting in her spot and awaiting her final breath, she appears in her original form of looking like a human. This was not human, just say she was very far from it. Relaxing her smooth beautiful tanned body, while her crystal white hair falls flat in her face, she removes it away behind her pointed ears. One blue mark appears upon her forehead, when it soon begins to glow.

This was the sign of the Shiro Ookami Clan, meaning white wolf. The most wise, wealthy and famous clan on earth was hunted by the most powerful and dangerous Clan, called the Kuroi Ookami, meaning black wolf. Being rivals since the creations of both of their clans, they only want to destroy each other until the very end of time.

_" I don't have much time. Before he gets here, I need to distinguish this power."_ she thought, as she held her chest and calming herself down.

Suddenly hearing growling and howling, she looks up, and sees her chasers face to face.

As she thought, it was a Kuroi Ookami. Her eye brows narrowed as her face turned into a frown. Starting to show her sharply white fangs, her enemy releases their self from their beastly selves into a human looking creature. Giving her a devilish grin, and showing also his fangs, he walks slowly up to her, then stops.

The same features were the same, the long ears, large narrow eyes, fangs, long silky hair, but they were very different by personality.

"Akio...leave me! You bastard!" she growled; warning him.

This man was one of the most terrifying beings alive in their forest. From the tiny strand of his long black hair, down to his bare feet was nothing but pure evil. This guy was someone you should never have a bad side with. Being one of the mighty Kuroi Ookami of the forest, he showed no mercy. Just like the killing of a beast, they never set free something that they wanted dead.

"Wow...how rude. As much as we've been through." he hissed in his tune and then frowning.

Heavy winds blew by and leaves danced as the air swiped them high above in the sky. Moving grass made a whistling sound while they waved around the cold ground.

Akio soon became restless and began to rub the back of his neck. The sweat dripping off of his face and body dried as the wind continued to blow. Hairs on the back of his neck rose up, while his small heart was pounding at a mighty pace. Standing right in front of her, he squats down to her level and cocks his head to side, then smiles.

Then she moves back until they were fairly spaced out, or as far as she could with passing out in her on blood.

"Are you afraid of death, my beautiful wife?"

He could hear the small breaths that she was taking, and the shivering motions of her body. That told him that she wasn't going to last much longer. Akio wanted her to suffer, and tremble in pain for a little longer before he laid the final blow, then taking what he thought was his.

"I think we know exactly what I want! My love, you need to give in." he said.

"Never...I will never give in." she screams, then receiving a grave pain upon her wound.

Getting down on his right knee, like kneeling down in her presence, he raises his left hand and holds it under her chin. Lifting her head high, studying her facial fetchers, he notices that she wasn't afraid. Disappointed, and crushed in his thoughts, he knew that she could never be broken, no matter how much he tried.

He then smacks her on her right cheek, causing her to fall to ground and hitting her head on a small boulder near a poodle. Her soft beautiful hair spreads across along the ground with her when Akio grabs her by the root of her scalp. She beings to squirm and shake when he holds her by her neck. Chocking and scratching his arms with her sharp claws, making him bleed, he just continues to hold her on the tip of her toes before punching her right in the middle of her fragile face.

Landing on tree branches and falling right on her face, she pulls her head up, while shacking and trembling.

"Ahhhh...you...you...!" she screams. Showing the swollen bruises on her eye and cheek, she starts to growl angrily. Opening her mouth again, showing fangs, her eyes turn a ember color. "Get away from me," she said softly and groaning with her throat.

"What...please! What can you to do hurt me? Nothing!" he laughs then places his hands on his waist.

The woman pulls herself together and stands on her two feet. Taking off her heavy violet kimono, she throws it way, showing a wounded, exhausted body . Underneath she only wore blue cotton pants with a silk long shirt. Getting in her fighting position with her hands squinted together exposing her blazing hot claws, she carefully rubs the blood from her face.

"You just don't know who your missing with do you, you little bitch." He chuckles.

Akio bends over and holds his body on all fours, but as a human. His hair becomes spikier and wilder, while his muscular hands grows larger and long claws. The fangs attached to his jaws wildly spreads into sharper and curvy teeth. His black eyes becomes more narrower and seriously frighting. After finishing his transformation, Akio yells a terrifying roar that even made the ground shake, but the female didn't budge an inch.

The black sign on his forehead, that represented his great clan, began to spread across his face with out blending in his mocha skin color.

"Remember who you were running from." he screams."

Unexpectedly, he charges a unknowing speed towards her. Jumping from three directions, his head butts her in her stomach.

"Ahhhh!" she screams in pain.

. Soon landing on the soft ground, the maiden drops to her knees. That shows a speechless expression of hellish pain flowing through her broken body. The symbol on her forehead disappears.

Her eyes become very heavy and tired. The sound around her starts to be faint on unnoticeable. Not knowing what was coming next, she turns and looks up at her murderer. He was out of his attacking stage and crossing his arms. As she fell hard to ground, with her hair floating in all different directions.

Eyes still open.

"Wow! How quick and I even held back? And I almost felt sorry for you." he sighs.

Releasing a gust of hot breath, as cold air floats by him, he cracks his back bone. Hearing a rambling ruff sound getting near and near, he turns his head, and jumping down below out of trees, was his fellow comrades.

A small grin appears on his face as they walk up, not far from the woman's dead body laid.

" My lord...do you have it?" his oldest Ookami, Kiba asks.

" Not yet...soon." Akio answers. "Is the war between the humans and the Shiro Ookami still going on and are your mission completed?"

Giving them very angrily expression on his face, the only thing would be yes or major consequences.

"Yes my prince. The war is still going on, and or missions are successful." said the other, Haku, then bowing down.

"Very well, you have pleased me." Akio acknowledged the both of them.

" Thank you master." they said rising to their feet.

Looking over to the corpses body, he walks slowly over to it.

Raising his foot he tips her over to lay her back. Blood was painted upon her forehead and the left side of her face.

Getting down on his knees, he sits right on the back of legs. Stroking her smooth hair in between his fingers, and showing no strand of sadness, he places his hand under her head. Then he places his other hand on the top of her stomach.

Unexpectedly he leans over her body and puts a warm peck upon her icy cold lips. Forgetting she was dead, he was really expecting a received kiss back from her.

Astonished about what they were seeing, Haku and Kiba become very angry. Despised by this woman of all costs, they knew that he was truly in love her.

Akio looks over to them and makes a sudden glare.

"Leave us." Akio demanded from them to do.

" But...my prince." Haku said.

"I said leave us. What do you not understand?" he roared, showing blood red eyes, and fangs growing out of mouth.

Frighten of the sudden appearance, they backed away and lowered their heads.

" Yes...we shall leave you." they say in respect.

Scurrying into the trees, Akio gives them time for them to be as far way as possible. Looking back down at his true love, his only love, he sees that she was sleeping peacefully, but that wasn't what he wanted for her. He wanted her to suffer.

He lowers his head down over hers once again and begins to whisper into her ear.

"Why...why did you do this to me? You will rot in hell with me. You will not get away from me. Never. " he said.

The one tiny burst life comes from deep inside her body. The one pound of blood pumping the heart. The one strand of breathe coming through her lungs.

Widely opening her cold eyes, showing light blue glowing, sparkling, symbol appears on her face.

Before Akio had the sense of her awaking, it was to late. The next thing he felt, was a chunk of his flesh being ripped from off his body. Looking over his side was the woman's fangs attached to his right shoulder.

" Ahh...you little-!"

Punching her until she released him from her clutches. Jumping away from him and landing in a filled of flowers, the powerful winds spreads away from her, blowing the flowers peddles off of its stem. Eyes glowing, and senses up to its highest level.

As Aiko rises up to his feet, he looks at her in her eyes and notices something about her that he didn't realize. Her eyes weren't as before as the last time when he fought her. It was like the eyes of someone else. His true love was long gone.

Holding his shoulder to keep it from bleeding to ruffly, he makes a really big stretch, snapping his shoulder back into its place he looks up to her once again, and begins to chuckle uncontrollably.

"You really think that you've actually done something to me." he grins so grimly.

The woman said nothing, but just stood there waiting for an attack.

Becoming very aerated, he turns back into his wolf form, but his fur was a cold blood red. She prepares to attack and jumps into the sky, in front of the moon, blocking its light from anything below her. Dodging the first blow and trying to attack from behind, Akio misses by the woman flipping over and landing on the side of a trees bark.

"Your mine!" Akio screams for his final blow.

Leaping over in her direction, he misses again, and hitting his head painfully upon the trunk of tree. Accidental biting the tip of his tongue, he trembles in pain, but doesn't show it. He looks back at her and frowns.

"You little witch!" he growled.

The woman jumps away in another direction, while Akio follows after quickly.

"YOU....you will die. Ahhhhh."

Lifting his sharply carved claws, he attacks from behind. Vanishing into thin air, the woman comes from above and kicks him down into the ground. Running away far into the tall trees, she jumps down on the ground and runs for the Ikioi River. This river was forbidden to anyone. It is special because it was a passage way for anyone to go into the next world of the two worlds. From the demon world and human world.

The only way you could ever enter was to have the power of the great Konjou. He was the spirit of the forest , and he was the one that kept everyone alive, with the human or demon world.

In the human world he had the face and body of a human with supernatural powers. He lived as a human, but he would show no way of him being a Konjou. In the demon world he looked as a animal, but no one in the demon world knew what he looked like just as the humans didn't know either. He was the only creature that had no scent or the sense of its presences.

Finally arriving at her destination, and looking back to see if he had followed, she hurries to the wooden and vine infested bridge. Placing her delicate feet upon the bridges firm rusted floors, she quickly walks cross until she was half way. Standing completely still with her legs close together and she placed her hands penned together straightly in the middle of her chest. Breathing in and out slowly, the symbol on her forehead reappears and begins to spread across her body.

Many different colors, but that one color continued to shine until her whole entire body was glowing.

In front of her, a small amount of mist twirled clock-wise until it was very large and wide. Inside the portal was shown the other world; the human world. Fire and sparks of flames flew all through the skies, and the air seemed to very thick and intoxicating. The hearing the screams of people dying, and running for safety was the sound of pain striking every bone in your body, knowing that you could do nothing.

Releasing herself from the trans, she gently walks towards inside of entrance way for next world. Coming swiftly behind her, and not holding back, Akio charges up to her, and slashes straight through her left arm. Luckily getting inside in time, the portal closes behind her as she sees Akio disappearing into the wind.

_"I made it." she thought. _

Now alone in deep woods, she quickly runs across the grounds of the thick grass until she found a place to rest. Laying tiredly upon the bark of a tree, she leans her head back upon it's base.

_"I think...I think I'm not going to make it." she slowly said to herself. _

Twas this was the end. As to what she thought.

Coming...coming...hurriedly, while crazily running in different direction, almost like whatever they were running from was what they were mostly afraid of. It was a boy, about nine years of age, was passing through the forest with tears hanging down his face, and blood stains soaked in his clothes made of thick thread.

The woman knew she was getting closer and closer, so she became prepared, but she was to weak to raise her fighting arm.

As the boy passes by, a glance from the corner of his brown eyes got his attention for what he was most afraid of. Stopping in his tracks, he sees that the demon was in pain, and struggling. Thinking that he deserved whatever what he was injured for, he thinks about leaving him there to die, knowing she was Shiro Ookami. Staring strikingly strong in her eyes and not saying a word, the boy couldn't move from him place. It was like he was frozen.

Trying to move, and begging his body to run and never come back was his mind was stopping him for being filled with curiosity.

The boy could feel the hotness of the demons breath as it forced air down its lungs. They both, eye to eye with out no response from neither of each other, until finally the boy gave himself the courage to speak his mind about their clan.

" How dare you....how dare you do this to me. Massacring my people and village while I'm now hear alone in this world by myself. I'm alone know...because you and your heartless clan. I hate you...I hate you all. Tell we why I can't just leave you here to die in this place you deserve. " he screamed.

The woman said nothing, but just sat studying her with her eyes.

" Answer.... answer me!" she screamed again with tears still falling down her cheeks.

Still nothing. She was completely silent. Soon becoming blind in the eyes, she quickly drifts off to side and closes her eyes. The boy was shocked and amazed about what he just saw. Once again seeing a dead body write in front of him.

Drying his eyes and clearing his throat, he calms himself down. Thinking it over, and cautious about his decision, the child slowly strolls over to his body and gently gets on his knees. Leaning himself closer to her, he lightly presses his ears against her chest. Searching for a sign of a strong or light heart beat, he heard nothing.

_"She's really dead." he thought._

Taking in a deep breath, he out of nowhere here's that bump of her heart pounding repeatedly inside the demons body. His own heart stops and shockingly, he lefts his head up to the demons face, and sees the most terrifying thing his eyes have ever seen. The woman's eyes were widely opened.

Terrified and traumatized there was nothing the boy could do but lay there and wait for his up coming death. By a raising of the woman's hand, she places it upon the child's round forehead. She soon feels the shocking and intense pain coming through his head down into his body in matter of seconds. The boy screamed and scratched for his life, but it was no use. The powerful pressure was so strong that the boys body glided across the small meadow that was near by.

The demon woman disappeared into the mist and vanished into thin air. His body was no longer in that spot.

Just the girls body laid there unattended to, so ragged across the ground. There was no one around to hear him screaming and no one to help him rise to him feet.

It was just Sasuke Uchiha and his curse mark.

* * *

**Wow! I'm finished. Hope you enjoyed it. Well I enjoyed writing it.**

**Please read a review! :)**


End file.
